Forbidden Love
by eroticboi80
Summary: <html><head></head>Nancy Botwin experiences feelings for a new special guy in her life. Only one problem though, she has known this special guy her whole life. Incest. Don't like? Don't read. I suck at summaries but hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks. Probably one-shot.</html>


**Here's my attempt at a Weeds fanfic. **

**Contains incest. Don't like? Don't read. **

**Enjoy. **

After the Botwins escaped from Majestic and ended up in Del Mar, Nancy knew that meant she would not see Conrad for the foreseeable future and felt lonesome as a result. She would miss that beautiful black body of his and the feeling of his thick 10" cock inside of her was a wonderful feeling but was starting to develop feelings for another man, or at least someone who was on the verge of become a man. She would always ask herself if having such feelings was wrong not because of the fact the young man was not eighteen yet, but because of who he was.

Was Nancy Botwin developing feelings for her eldest son Silas that was deeper than a mother loving her son?

Nancy did not want to act on those feelings for several reasons such as the fact that incest was taboo, the fact that Silas was only seventeen, and also the fact that she was afraid of how Silas would react if he ever found out that his mother may be sexually attracted to him.

Nancy's feelings for her son were the result of numerous times that Silas walked around the house shirtless and had developed such a buff body which would turn on any woman and even a number of men as well, and the fact that Silas had cut his hair short which made him even more attractive in the eyes of his mother.

Nancy was starting to feel sexually frustrated as a result of not having someone to fulfill her needs and the fact that she could not be with Silas in order to fulfill those fantasies.

One evening, Nancy was feeling lonely and decided to smoke some marijuana when she thought she had the house to herself because she did not want to smoke in front of her sons. Little did she know that Silas was still in the house when she discovered him walking down the stairs and walked towards the living room in order to discover his mother sitting on the floor in front of the couch smoking some of her merchandise. Silas wanted some for himself, both for his own personal use and the fact he wanted in on his mother's business.

Silas continued to plead with his mother for a piece of the action but as usual, Nancy did not want both of her boys to get involved in the business since they meant everything to her and did not want to lose them to the trade.

Silas reached into the metal cookie container which held the grass but was met by his mother's hand trying to prevent him from even touching the stuff. The eldest Botwin son pulled his arm away and attempted to reach in again but this time Nancy grabbed her son's wrist and held on to it tightly. Nancy was unable to restrain her son as his muscular strength demonstrated.

The intense look in both of their eyes touched off something in both of them as they locked eyes with each other and leaned forward and momentarily kissed on the lips. After realizing what they were doing, they quickly broke the kiss and retreated back to their personal space. A look of awkwardness overcame them both as Silas had a look of embarrassment as well and Nancy having a look of guilt.

"This is clearly wrong," Nancy said in a quick, nervous tone of voice.

"Ya…totally…for sure…," Silas said as he stammered and shook in a nervous state.

"This never happened. OK?" Nancy said.

"Ok," her son responded as he was still nervous.

"What's wrong?" the mother asked as she noticed Silas had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Nothing. Just forget about it," Silas responded.

"Tell me. I'm your mother and I love you," Nancy responded.

The last part of what Nancy had said caused Silas to jerk his head to the side as he could not even look at his mother now.

"It's too embarrassing and I feel sick," Silas responded.

"Try me," his mother said.

After some prodding and convincing, Silas finally confessed what was bothering him.

"That kiss…um…I…I…I actually enjoyed it."

Nancy could not believe what her eldest son had just said and never felt more attracted to Silas as she was at that moment especially in that emotionally vulnerable state.

Nancy leaned forward and kissed Silas on the lips again as her son did nothing to suggest that she stop and ended up kissing him for a longer period of time than the previous instance. After breaking the kiss Nancy asked her son if he still liked that.

Without saying anything, Silas leaned forward like a hungry animal and ripped off his navy blue t-shirt before his mother leaned back on to the floor and had her tight black top ripped apart by her new seventeen-year-old boy toy which revealed her neon pink bra. Silas quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his mother's tight jeans and was turned on by the neon pink thong Nancy was wearing.

"Fuck. I've got such a big boner now," Silas said raising his voice as he looked down at his nearly nude mother.

Nancy still could not believe her fantasies were coming true and did not know if it was the pot that was doing the thinking for her because she did not care if it was wrong to seduce her underage son.

Looking up at her son's sexy buff body, Nancy undid Silas's jeans and slid them down his thighs as her son did the rest in completely removing his pants leaving him only in his white boxers which looked more like a tent as a result of Silas being aroused.

The young blond leaned forward again and was now on top of his nearly nude mother as the two of them started making out again. Nancy thought her son was a wonderful kisser and Silas felt the same way about his mother. The fact that they knew what they were doing was wrong only turned them on even more.

Silas moved down on Nancy and undid her bra like a professional which impressed the cougar and loved the fact that this was only the tip of the iceberg. The Botwin son was amazed at how big and beautiful his mother's breasts were and started sucking on her nipples for the first time since he was a baby. The blond also cupped the right breast with his right hand as he continued to suck on the left nipple.

Nancy began to run her hands up and down her boy toy's smooth back until she reached the underwear band of Silas's shorts and slid her hands underneath them and felt her son's smooth buttocks. Nancy was hoping this was not a dream and wished it could go on forever as Silas moved down on the brunette's body and gently blew on her navel before tugging at the sides of her panties and slowly sliding them off leaving her completely naked.

Silas loved the sight of his mother's vagina which had a small brown bush on it. Nancy tugged at the sides of her eldest son's underwear and slid them down causing Silas's erection to spring upwards once it was liberated from his boxers. Nancy could not help but feel proud to have a son with such a big and beautiful penis and could not wait to be pleasured by it. Nancy guessed that her son's member was probably 7.5 inches but in reality was eight inches.

Nancy's sexy blond son moved down as his face was now in between her legs and started to lick her centre. Nancy felt that her son was better than his father when it came to eating out her clitoris. Silas fell absolutely in love with the smell of his mother's pussy and could feel the wetness both in terms of his own saliva but also the juice she was producing. Nancy ran her hands all over Silas's beautiful blond hair before clutching it as the passionate fire rushed through her body and yelled about how she was about to cum and eventually did as the gates inside of her were unable to contain the tidal wave.

Nancy sat up and leaned forward as her eyes were locked in on the big slab of man meat in between Silas's legs. Silas stood up as his mother got on her knees and started to worship her son's blood engorged penis as she started to plant little kisses all over his pole before taking his length inside of her mouth and sucking it up and down like a popsicle. Silas felt very relaxed as he was getting one of the best blow jobs he had ever received. Nancy clutched on to Silas's big bulbous butt and started to squeeze his buttocks as if she was kneading dough. Nancy continued to bob her head up and down and was even able to reach all the way down to the hair a few times before withdrawing and stroking her son a few times and running her hands along the bottom of her breasts.

With her breasts in her hands, Nancy started to give her son a "tit-fuck" as she smothered his cock and started to rub it with her breasts and nipples as she also started to kiss some of the exposed areas of his boner. Silas had experienced quite a few "tit-fucks" but not as wonderful as the one he was getting now.

Silas started to moan and groan causing Nancy to stop masturbating her son with her breasts as she did not want him to blow his load yet. Silas positioned Nancy on all fours and stroked himself a few times before guiding his member inside of her backside and started to pump as aggressively as he could while cupping his mother's breasts. As with everything else, Silas thought his mother had a hot ass and enjoyed ploughing inside of it and then drilling it as hard as he could. Both of them were moaning and groaning like zoo animals and working up a sweat not caring if someone would walk in on them. Silas started to slap the side of Nancy's butt cheek as if she had been a bad girl before withdrawing and sitting down on the chair behind Silas.

With Silas sitting down, Nancy mounted herself on Silas and slowly slid down on him as she started to bounce up and down on his stiff cock. Nancy jerked her head back as Silas sucked on his mother's nipples and eventually sucked on her breasts.

"My baby…my beautiful baby…," Nancy kept moaning as she enjoyed every moment making love to her son.

Silas enjoyed the massage his cock was getting from Nancy's vaginal walls and felt them clutching his throbbing boner tighter and tighter like a bear trap. The blond Botwin gripped the brunette's butt cheeks as he felt he was about to climax with the groans becoming louder and louder.

"Fuck me mom…you're such a hot bitch…," Silas shouted as the moment of release was near.

"Mmmmnnnnhhh…Mmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnhhhhhhh…," Silas kept moaning and with one powerful jerk upwards, Silas erupted like a volcano inside of his mother as he could feel the rattling of bone release his pleasure with wave upon wave of ecstasy engulfing both lovers' bodies.

Silas remained inside of his mother as he unloaded eight-to-ten big loads and felt as if he was going to shatter into a thousand pieces even after unloading himself like a bazooka. Nancy and Silas struggled to catch their breath as they were still panting for the next five minutes or so before Nancy slowly lifted herself up from the sticky slimy mess that was just oozing all over her wet cunt, Silas's cock which was coated not only in his own cum but also Nancy's as she had an orgasm the same time her son ejaculated, and some of it on the chair.

"I love you mom…more than ever…," Silas softly said to his beautiful mother.

"Thank you Silas…I finally feel beautiful and wanted again," responded his mother.

"I have a confession to make mom. I've masturbated to you and had many wet dreams thinking about you. You're all I think about."

Nancy was obviously caught off guard by what her eldest son had just said but also felt relieved as part of her worries had been dealt with as she now knew that Silas felt the same way towards her as she did towards him.

"This has to be our secret. Nobody can know about us," Nancy told Silas.

"I promise mom. Anything for you."

With a smile on her face as she looked at her son's hot buff body one more time with the beads of sweat rippling down all over the place, Nancy said to Silas:

"Now, about letting you into the business…."

**Well, there's my attempt. It probably didn't sound believable and the sex scene was probably rushed and weak. I was really struggling on how they end up fucking each other. **

**I'll leave that for you guys to judge. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews and feedback is much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
